


A New Journey (Tentative)

by The_Prince_of_Oatmeal



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prince_of_Oatmeal/pseuds/The_Prince_of_Oatmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is reacquainted with an old friend. As they journey together--while having several sexually explicit experiences--what secrets will they uncover about each other and post-disaster Magvel?</p><p>Since this is a work in progress, I would really appreciate comments and suggestions, especially on what you'd like to see more of or where you think I should go with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets captured. A lot of sexually explicit things happen. Later chapters will be more a lot more plot intensive. You can think of this as just an introduction.

Ross panted, sweat dripping down his body. Gripping his axe, the weary Journeyman swung at another Revenant. It fell swiftly, just like the dozens before it. Ross had lost count of how many Revenants he had slain; they were weak but relentless. He swung at another, and another, five more, maybe ten or twenty when all of a sudden, the onslaught stopped.

            Ross looked around and saw a meadow covered in corpses, with small patches of bloodied grass poking out in defiance—or was it acceptance?—of the violence that had taken place. He heard a low but rapid thumping and then a loud roar as a Cyclops charged toward him, its battle axe raised above its head giving the massive creature an even more intimidating presence. Ross balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge the attack. But the Cyclops abruptly stopped in its tracks, lowering its axe. Above its head, the bright sun darkened as violet flames encircled it. Ross jumped back, realizing that the Cyclops was only a distraction, but it was too late. An Arch Mogall’s Shadowshot homed in on the boy’s chest, knocking him back. As he tried to regain his footing, several Mogalls surrounded him, casting Evil Eye repeatedly until Ross fell to his knees, overpowered by the rings of dark magic. The Arch Mogall floated toward him, and he glimpsed five dark spheres circling him before he felt a surge of pain and then nothing.

 

*          *          *

 

            Ross awoke in darkness. He jerked his head side to side, slowly becoming aware that he was blindfolded and bound spread-eagle. The coldness of the platform underneath him revealed that he was naked save for his underpants. He grunted, struggling against his restraints—which felt more like an intangible pressure than rope—but to no avail. Ross was beginning to panic when he heard an eager voice.

            “Master! He’s awake!”

            Ross felt an ominous presence approach him and stare at his exposed body. “Good,” he heard a soft voice say. “Bring me the Flux tome.”

            “But Master, you said I could do this one! You promised!”

            After a brief pause, the deep voice responded. “Fine. Do not disappoint me.”

            The ominous presence disappeared, and despite his circumstances, Ross felt a little calmer. Then, remembering that he was not alone, he shouted, “Wh-where am I?”

            The eager voice responded playfully. “I thought you were more perceptive than that. You’re here, of course! Now relax, you’re going to enjoy this….”

            “Where is here? Hey!”

            Ross felt the pressure around his wrists and ankles get stronger. Tentacles formed from dark magic slowly creeped down his arms and up his legs. “Wh-what’s going on…?” The tentacles wrapped around his muscular arms and legs, gently squeezing them. “Ah…that feels good….” Ross had forgotten how sore his muscles were from fighting all those Revenants. More dark magic tentacles creeped up the sides of his body, following the grooves of his abs and pecs. Two tentacles spiraled around his nipples, gently rubbing them and sending tingles across Ross’s body, causing him to squirm involuntarily. “S-stop!”

            It was no use. The tentacles continued to tease Ross’s now-erect nipples. Ross’s cock began to stiffen. Noticing the growing bulge in Ross’s tight underpants, his captor cast another Flux. This time, the tentacles around Ross’s legs creeped underneath his underpants, wrapping around the boy’s scrotum and squeezing. Ross squirmed and groaned, “Ungh….” Another tentacle snaked its way up Ross’s cock, which was already peeking out of his underpants. The tentacle paused when it reached the tip, as if unsure how to proceed. At a flick of the captor’s wrist, the tentacle’s mouth opened and began to suck on the head of Ross’s firm cock. “Ah…,” Ross moaned. The tentacles around Ross’s nipples, as if inspired by the adventurous tentacle around his cock, opened their mouths and began to suck on Ross’s nipples. The adventurous tentacle sucked deeper and faster, gaining momentum with Ross’s growing moans. Moisture lined the inside of the tentacle as Ross’s cock began to leak pre-cum. The tentacles around Ross’s scrotum wrapped around each individual testicle and squeezed, causing Ross to jerk violently against his restraints, all while feeling a mounting sense of pleasure and pressure in his cock. Ross’s cock pulsed to the beat of the adventurous tentacle’s motions, his body straining for release.

            Ross’s captor grinned at the sight of the muscular boy writhing in pleasure, his heart fluttering at the sound of every moan. He knew his first extraction was going to be a success. Hearing Ross’s moans intensify, he motioned for the tentacle around Ross’s cock to go down all the way. Peristaltic waves ran up and down Ross’s cock. Ross could no longer restrain himself. He gave into the pleasure and yelled, “Ahh!” His body arched back as his cock erupted violently, thick globs of semen flying through the inside of the adventurous tentacle as if on some vital mission. Ross gasped, his moans slowly becoming whimpers. His body twitched involuntarily as he lay there, vulnerable and sensitive and trying to recover. “Is it…over?” He asked, in between breaths. “Are you…going…to release me now?”

            Ross’s captor laughed. “Release you? Ha ha ha ha ha! You’re too funny! But…boy, that was tiring. And my tome is all used up. You must be pretty worn out too, huh? Why don’t you rest while I get a new tome?”

            “H-hey wait!” Ross struggled to say, but his captor had already left. He sighed. _What the heck is going on?_

            The dark magic tentacles had retreated, so Ross was free to move around. He sat up, removed his blindfold, and inspected the surroundings. In the dim light, he could make out a large, cylindrical structure directly in front of him. The pillar did not seem to be supporting the ceiling, which was much higher, and it seemed to be glowing faintly. Ross was entranced by the glow of this strange pillar, until a cool draft brushed against his bare skin and woke him.

            He looked around, his eyes growing wide as he realized that his was not the only platform in the room. The pillar was encircled by many similar platforms, several of them occupied by men stripped down to their smallclothes and chained against their will. Only now, Ross was able to hear their pleas for help, distant and vaguely mechanical, as if their souls had given up long ago while their bodies ticked away. And suddenly it struck him that these suffering men must have heard all of Ross’s heated moans, that they were present for his lewd climax. He blushed deeply and tried to forget what had just happened, but he only succeeded in recalling his experience even more vividly. His sore cock began to harden reflexively. Ross pulled his underpants up to conceal the erection, but the constriction caused his cock to get harder. Nevertheless, it showed through the fine, damp cloth, and Ross gave up on the pointless endeavor, remembering that there were more important things to think about than a little embarrassment.

            Ross jumped down from the platform, which was only a few feet high. Like the platform, the floor was cold under his bare feet. As a cool draft danced across his exposed body, Ross shivered and hugged himself. He briskly walked clockwise around the pillar to the closest occupied platform. Looking down, he saw a robust man who might have been a great warrior like his dad. The man was chained spread-eagle to the platform and facing the other direction. “Hey!” Ross tried to get the man’s attention. Slowly, the man turned toward the boy. Yet, as their eyes locked, Ross saw no indication of recognition or even life in the man’s eyes. There was nothing there. The man’s eyes wavered until they finally settled on Ross’s chest. He mumbled monotonously, “Help….”

            “Hey, what happened to you? What is this place? Who are these people?!” Ross frantically tried to break the man’s chains as he waited for a response.

            The man stared bleakly at the same spot, again mumbling, “Help….”

            Ross, now tugging on a chain on the other side of the platform, said, “Hey, I’m over here!” He nudged the man.

            “NO!” The man screamed toward the ceiling. Ross noticed the man’s smallclothes begin to bulge. “No! No…please….”

            Ross backed away from the man. He heard the droning pleas of the other men get louder, as if they were chanting. Realizing that there was nothing he could do for them and fearing that the racket would compromise him, Ross ran toward the walls of the dimly lit chamber. By the time he reached them, he was already panting from the immense distance he had to cover. He felt his way around the circular walls, searching for some sign of a door or an opening. He had not gotten very far when he noticed violet rings surrounding him. He turned around, face-to-eye with a Mogall in the process of casting Evil Eye. It was too late to dodge the first attack: it hit him directly and brought him to his hands and knees. As he struggled to get to his feet, another Mogall closed in. The ensuing onslaught of dark magic incapacitated him, and he felt the world slipping away once again. Unconscious, he was carried away by a Phantom.

 

*          *          *

 

            Ross awoke to dark magic tentacles furiously groping his body. “Ungh…hnnng!” He fought against the tentacles, twisting and turning, but they easily overpowered him.

            “Didn’t I tell you to rest and wait for me? You must be a real masochist…,” Ross’s captor said. The tentacles seemed to share this sentiment, simultaneously hurting and pleasuring Ross.

            The captor had apparently forgotten to replace Ross’s blindfold. Ross leaned as far up as he could, trying to get a view of the man who had been tormenting him this whole time. He was able to see a short man in a hood, but not the face underneath. Based on the man’s short stature and higher-pitched voice, Ross surmised that his captor was actually just a boy. “Who are you?!” Ross yelled as the tentacles forced his body back down.

            The tentacles seemed to grow in tenacity, vigorously holding Ross in place while rubbing his nipples. A new tentacle slinked up between Ross’s legs and wrapped around his cock, resembling a spring as it stroked up and down. This innovative tentacle then placed its mouth on the head of Ross’s cock, producing cilia to slowly, tantalizingly brush against it. Ross screamed and squirmed. “Ungh! Hnnng…! Please…hnnng…stop….” Inspired by the innovative tentacle, the tentacles rubbing Ross’s nipples produced their own cilia, pinching and caressing his nipples with new fervor. Ross’s body was still sensitive from his earlier climax, his cock especially so. With every touch of his nipples, every stroke and squeeze his cock received, and every brush by the innovative tentacle’s cilia against the poor, sensitive head of his cock, Ross came closer and closer to climaxing. He struggled and moaned, sporadically screaming indistinct pleas for mercy, but his captor did not relent.

            Unbeknown to Ross, his captor did pity the boy. And because he pitied the boy, he manipulated his dark magic to be extra tenacious and pleasurable to Ross, thereby allowing the boy to climax sooner and curtail his torment. But Ross was no more aware of this fact than he was of what color the sky was because in that moment, the tentacles’ efforts overwhelmed him, and he came violently into the innovative tentacle’s yearning mouth.

             “Ah….” Ross lay on the platform, sprawled and spent. His captor approached cheerfully, heavy chains dangling from his fingers. “I forgot these last time. I can’t have you running off again, can I?” He chained Ross’s ankles and wrists to the platform carefully, making sure that the cuffs were not too tight. He stood there for a moment, admiring the tired yet serene look on the boy’s face, listening to his heavy breaths. As his captor turned to leave, Ross opened his eyes and, with great effort, reached out to make contact.

            “Wait….” Ross grasped a part of his captor’s robe. “It’s you…isn’t it? Ewan….”

            Ross’s captor froze. “Yes…,” he said reluctantly. Then, as if he had just remembered something happy, he turned to face Ross with a grin on his face. “A ha ha. You always were perceptive!” Ross looked as his old friend with wonder, but before he could ask him any questions, Ewan turned and ran into the darkness.

            “H-hey, wait!” Ross called out, hearing only his own echo in response.


	2. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Ewan begin their journey, running into a few mishaps along the way.

            Ewan entered a hidden door at one end of the chamber. He rushed up a wide staircase and weaved his way through the dark corridors with the assuredness of someone who had spent many hours exploring every corner. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath and steel himself. Mustering all his courage, he knocked on the unimposing wooden door in front of him.

            “Come,” he heard a soft voice say. Ewan opened the door sheepishly, afraid that the slightest noise might disturb his master’s work. He spied his master hunched over a tome that was almost as large as the desk on which it lay, and he approached softly. “Why are you here, Ewan?”

            “Master, I was successful in the extraction. Look!” Ewan uncovered two vials from his robe, each filled with a milky white substance.

            “Let me see….” Ewan’s master took the vials from Ewan’s hands and lifted them into the light. He gazed into the vials in such a way that he seemed to not be looking _at_ them but _through_ them. “Oh…but these are lacking….” Ewan’s master turned toward Ewan with a somber expression on his face. “Tell me, are these from the boy you brought earlier?”

            “Yes, Master!”

            “I see. You vouched for the quality of his quintessence, did you not?”

            “Y-yes, Master….” Ewan looked at his feet nervously.

            “These samples are of no use to us. The boy is…unsatisfactory. You will have to dispose of him.”

            Ewan broke into a cold sweat. “But, he’s strong…and you said to find strong people!”

            “Well, you are right. He is strong; I can see that in these samples. But strength is not enough for our purposes. I’m sorry, but you know the rules. We cannot let anyone know about this place, or all of the work we have done will be for naught. Get rid of him.”

            “….”

 

*          *          *

 

            Ross had been sleeping peacefully on the platform when a loud thud woke him. Evidently, a door had been slammed somewhere in the distance. Moments later, Ross heard footsteps coming toward him. He peered into the darkness in the direction of the sound, and soon enough, he saw bright red eyes peering back. “Ewan!”

            “Ross!” Ewan teasingly responded while hastily moving toward Ross’s cuffs to unchain him.

            Ross’s brows furrowed. “Where the heck am I? What were you doing to me? Hey! I’m talking to you!”

            Ewan unlocked the last cuff. As Ross sat up, rubbing his wrists and ankles, Ewan held out his clothes with a grin on his face. “Here you go! You must have been really cold lying there completely naked!”

            The seriousness in Ross’s face was replaced by hot embarrassment. He snatched his clothes from Ewan and laid them over his crotch. “T-turn around!”

            “It’s not like I haven’t already seen your entire body…a ha ha ha.”

            Ross frowned.

            “OK, OK! But be quick, we have to go now!”

            Ross put on his clothes, eager to finally have at least a single layer between him and the cool air. As soon as he finished strapping on his boots, he felt something soft pinch his arm. “Let’s go!” Ewan grabbed Ross’s wrist and ran toward the hidden door. Ross noticed Mogalls floating toward them from both sides. He called out, “Hey, we’re being followed!” But if Ewan heard anything, his only response was to run faster. Soon they were past the door, up the stairs, down a series of corridors and at last, out in the open air of Darkling Woods. _So I was in the Black Temple, huh._ It was strange; Ross knew that he had been there once before, but he did not recognize the chamber he was in. Apparently that decrepit mausoleum still had secrets buried within its walls.

            In the faint moonlight, Ross could just barely make out monsters roaming aimlessly in the distance. They seemed to be everywhere, blocking any and all avenues of escape. Without his axe, Ross felt uneasy. He turned to Ewan, who was still catching his breath. “What should we do…?”

            Ewan pointed to a thicket nearby. “There should be a path to another clearing through there. It’s a long way to the forest entrance from there, but at least we’ll have some cover.”

            Ross nodded, “OK.”

            “And if we get into any battles, I’ll protect you!” Ewan grinned and started for the thicket.

            Ross was bewildered by the other boy’s lackadaisical attitude. He had so many questions, so much he wanted to talk about. But he kept silent for fear of attracting unwanted attention. Ewan, for his part, appreciated the opportunity to contemplate his decisions in peace.

            The boys made rapid progress through the forest, passing over fallen trees and treacherous overgrowths with such ease that for a moment, they both lost the sense of urgency that propelled them to take this route in the first place. It was in that brief moment of absentmindedness that a Bael emerged from the ground in front of them. Startled, Ewan tripped over a most unfortunately-placed vine with Ross following suit. Covered in dirt and brambles, the boys looked up to see the monstrous spider looming over them, ready to strike. Ross crouched, threw one arm around Ewan’s waist, and jumped back, narrowly escaping the foe’s Lethal Talon.

            Returning to his senses, Ewan pushed Ross back. With room to spread his arms, Ewan dramatically cast Thunder, bringing a violent bolt of electricity down on the monster. The bolt seared through the Bael’s hard carapace effortlessly, scorching the point of impact and setting the rest of the body ablaze. In an instant, the mighty Bael crumbled. The flames quickly died down until there were only a few small ones left to dance wildly on the carcass. A foul smell accompanied the Bael’s death, like that of burning rubber and sulfur. Ewan lurched forward as if to vomit. Ross went to his side to support him and realized that the other boy was not vomiting but clutching his abdomen in pain. Ross had not pulled Ewan back fast enough to avoid a scratch, too shallow to be lethal but deep enough to cause bleeding.

            “Hey! Are you OK?” Ross asked.

            “Y-yep! I just need a second….” Ewan’s voice trailed off as he lost his balance. Ross grabbed Ewan from behind and gently lowered him to the ground, resting his head on a small mound. Reaching into a pocket, Ross removed a vulnerary and offered it to him. “I’m OK…really….”

            “No you’re not. Just take the vulnerary already!”

            “OK….”

            Ewan took the vulnerary from Ross’s hands and began applying it to his wound. Ross wondered why he was unable to use the vulnerary on Ewan himself. Perhaps he was afraid of how Ewan would react to the gesture. Perhaps he was embarrassed to be so intimate with the boy after everything that had happened in the catacombs of the Black Temple. Or perhaps he simply lacked the “Use on Ewan” command. Whatever the case, vulneraries seemed to be strictly for personal use. How inconvenient, considering the clumsiness with which the redhead was handling the medicine.

            It took only the first howl to disrupt the eerie calm that had settled over the forest. Ross heard it—and the ones that followed—clearly. “Mauthe Doogs…,” he muttered under his breath. He turned to Ewan, who seemed lost in a stupor. “Come on, we have to get out of here. Can you walk?”

            Ewan struggled to his feet, somewhat haphazardly. Ross grabbed his hand—soft and slender—and started running at full speed, through brambles and bushes and the remnants of storm-torn trees. Ross led so erratically and with such little direction that Ewan wondered if they were not actually running toward the monsters they were supposed to be fleeing. Unable to keep up, Ewan pulled his hand back and stopped to catch his breath. Panting, he said, “Let’s take a break…,” just as the low rustle of leaves that had followed the boys this far became loud barks echoing with hunger and malice. Ewan gave Ross a look like he was prepared to fight. Ross took a step toward him and, with surprising dexterity, turned and wrapped the smaller boy’s arms across his chest, lifted him onto his back and ran. “Hey!” Ewan shouted, but Ross had already placed his hands under Ewan’s thighs to support him. Clutching Ross’s chest firmly, Ewan closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by each bounce of Ross’s steps toward the edge of the forest.

            Unfortunately, what Ross thought was a clearing was instead the edge of a swamp. The barks grew louder and more malicious, flooding Ross’s ears with panic, until all at once they stopped. Low growls replaced the barks as Ross turned around cautiously and faced far more Mauthe Doogs than he had anticipated. In the dim moonlight, the hounds approached like wraiths extending from the shadows of the trees. The boys were surrounded, the hellhounds closing in on one side and the swamp a perilous obstacle on the other.

            “Ugh!” Ross said. “How did they find us?”

            Ross heard Ewan mutter something about light or lightning. He felt the smaller boy’s labored breaths, which left a thin spot of moisture on his neck. He knew there was no way he could fight the vicious monsters before him without a weapon, and even if he could, his friend would be left vulnerable while he fought. Ross steadied his breathing. He had only one choice. Tightening his grip on Ewan’s thighs, he turned—just slowly enough to prevent Ewan from getting whiplash—and darted toward the swamp. Growls became barks again as the Mauthe Doogs raced to sink their teeth into the boys’ flesh.

            As Ross neared the swamp, it seemed to darken until what he might have mistaken as a glossy green became oppressively black. For a moment, Ross wondered if the still waters were even penetrable. But a moment later he was plunged underneath them, a surprising chill piercing through to his bones, and he wondered no more. Barks turned to vague shouts, then silvery howls under the din of broken water. Ross kicked hard to bring his head above water. After a few rough starts, he eased into a steady rhythmic kicking, gradually swimming away from the bank with one arm around Ewan to keep him afloat.

            Ross spied a steep landmass not too far ahead of him. It was rocky and unwelcoming, but there was a cave higher up that the boys could use for shelter. Shivering and sore, Ross did not care to find an alternative. He swam up to the base of mountain and swung Ewan around over his back. Gritting his teeth, he found a foothold in the rock and pulled himself up, Ewan dangling from his shoulders. Slowly, carefully, he climbed the mountain. His muscles burned, but he endured the pain for one more pull closer to the opening of the cave. The fear of his friend slipping from his back and plummeting back into the cool black abyss below compelled Ross to climb even more dutifully.

            Having made it to the opening of the cave, Ross laid the sleeping Ewan down next to him and looked up at a patch of clear night sky. The clouds opened up to reveal a cluster of stars twinkling, it seemed, in applause. He closed his eyes, enjoying a moment’s repose. Ross felt a small pulsing in his hand and, with a start, realized he was still holding Ewan’s hand. Soft and slender, Ewan’s hand seemed so vulnerable underneath the rough palm of Ross’s hand. And yet, Ross knew that in his delicate hands, Ewan held more power than most of Magvel. Ross’s gaze followed Ewan’s arm up to his face, similarly delicate and seemingly in intense pain.

            “Huh?” Ross noticed that the smaller boy was shivering, cold and wet. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it earlier: they had to get out of their soaked clothes. He undressed Ewan and himself down to their underwear, but even those were wet, and the only thing Ross could think to do was remove them too. He laid their clothes where they had been lying and carried Ewan inside the cave. It was neither small nor large but simply appropriately-sized. And it was completely bare; there was nothing Ross could use to defend himself in case of an attack or build a fire, which Ewan desperately needed. Upon carrying Ewan into the cave, Ross noticed that the boy had caught a fever. Perhaps it was the chill of the swamp. Or perhaps the Bael’s attack had been poisonous. Whatever the reason, without the means to start a fire, Ross did not know what he could do for his friend. Ross searched the vicinity for resources but found nothing. He was sore and exhausted and running out of ideas. Inside, Ewan was writhing in discomfort. Ross grabbed a wet article of clothing in frustration, squeezed the water out of it, and brought it inside to dry his friend. They would have to forego the fire.

            Ross began with Ewan’s hair. Even in the darkness of the cave, it was unmistakably red. As Ross ran the cloth through it, red strands seemed to linger between his fingers like strings trying to remind him of…what he did not know. Ross patted Ewan’s face dry next. It was burning, and from between Ewan’s thin lips the sounds of labored breathing escaped. Ross moved down to Ewan’s chest. Under the palms of his hands, the layer of cloth did little to prevent Ross from feeling the light thumping of Ewan’s heart and an intense heat emanating from Ewan’s body. He felt the softness of Ewan’s body, smooth and delicate and small, like something that needed protecting. As he rubbed Ewan’s arms and then his hands dry, he unconsciously linked his fingers between Ewan’s and squeezed, as if to share some of his strength. Ewan’s hand seemed to squeeze back weakly in response, and Ross awkwardly let go. Gingerly, he dried Ewan’s privates, and by the time he had gotten to Ewan’s feet, he was ready to fall asleep.

            Though dry, Ewan was still shivering and feverish. Ross decided that at the very least, he could provide his friend with body heat if not fire. He quickly patted himself dry. Trying to ignore the embarrassment of the situation, Ross lied down next to Ewan and, taking a deep breath, pulled him close. He almost yelped as his skin burned against Ewan’s naked body. He felt small pools of sweat—his or Ewan’s, he could not tell—forming on his body. Enduring the heat and discomfort, Ross held his friend firmly and listened to his labored breathing slowly soften as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*          *          *

 

            “You like it when I play with your nipples, don’t you?”

            Ewan sat behind Ross, slender fingers pinching and grazing the muscular boy’s erect nipples. “Nnng…,” Ross moaned in a voice tinged with arousal. As his cock hardened, the smaller boy began to prod it with his slender feet. Ewan placed his mouth on Ross’s neck and kissed it with moist lips. Ross felt Ewan’s tongue trace a circle. When he finished, there was a spot of moisture on Ross’s neck, gleaming proudly.

            “You like my hands best though, right?” Ewan laughed as Ross struggled to fit words in between his moans. Ewan’s fingertips danced down Ross’s body and stopped atop his cock, tapping playfully. Ewan wrapped all ten of his fingers around Ross’s cock and began to slide them up and down. Then one hand deviated to grope Ross’s testicles. Ewan squeezed firmly, causing Ross to squirm in his arms. The palm of Ewan’s other hand slid up to the head of Ross’s cock and rubbed it earnestly, causing Ross to spasm and involuntarily reach out to stop Ewan’s hand. Ewan, in retaliation, slapped Ross’s cock several times and squeezed his testicles harder. With every slap, Ross’s cock twitched and stiffened, as if it were enjoying the abuse. Ewan’s small hands continued to tease Ross’s cock and nipples, more skillfully than before, and Ross was powerless to do anything but moan and beg for release.

            Ewan laughed a sweet and hearty laugh. Curiously, the sound came from above Ross. Opening his eyes, Ross saw a clothed Ewan standing before him, laughing and stroking his cock impishly with slender feet. Ross blinked, still in a dreamlike state. Ewan asked, “Are you a pervert?” as his playful strokes suddenly became more serious. Ross squeezed his eyes shut, arched back, and in a matter of seconds ejaculated all over his naked body.

            Ewan sat down next to Ross, who was bewildered and breathing heavily. Ewan spoke contemplatively, “When I woke up, we were both naked…and your penis was…hard.” He turned to face Ross, their eyes locking not inches apart. Deadpan, he said, “You’re a pervert, aren’t you?”

            Upon seeing the fluster and embarrassment in Ross’s face—eyes wide and mouth agape—Ewan grinned and began to laugh so intensely that he had to clutch his sides. “I-I’m not a pervert! Hey!” Ross shouted.

            Ewan was too busy rolling around to hear Ross’s rattled explanations. After regaining some composure, he said quite despondently, “It’s OK…I know.”

            “Huh? Hey! You were teasing me!”

            The morning passed quickly. Ewan was in high spirits, having recovered from his fever. He was talkative, sharing his thoughts on everything, though every thought seemed to include a quip about Ross. He airily proposed machines that could traverse mountains with ease, or at least move along them faster than Ross could. “Then again, even a crippled pegasus would be faster than you!” He remarked that headwear seemed to serve no purpose other than to look nice, but then what purpose did Ross’s headband serve? The quips continued all morning, and for the most part, Ross ignored them. He was used to Ewan’s teasing behavior, and he was rather occupied by his dream, what had happened at the Black Temple, and Ewan’s small, lush hands, twirling in the air.

            In daylight, Darkling Woods was far less ominous. The gnarled trees whose shadows had conjured demonic wraiths only a few hours before seemed tame and somewhat endearing now. Though the danger of encountering monsters was ever-present, the boys traveled fearlessly. They stopped only when hunger left them no choice. After a quick meal of whatever they could scavenge, they resumed their journey, out of the abominable woods at last.


	3. Reunion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys run into a mutual friend and become better acquainted with each other's bodies.

            Two things became apparent as the boys journeyed toward Rausten. First, Bonewalkers carried no axes. Every time Ross had to rely on Ewan to slay a creature, and every time it dropped an unusable sword or lance, he grew more frustrated. His frustration had been simmering into visible ire when they encountered a stray Cyclops, strolling carelessly. Two casts of Thunder later, the monster fell, dropping a Swordslayer. Ross yelled with delight.

            It also became apparent that the boys were not the same as they were when they first met. While Ewan was certainly as congenial as Ross remembered him to be, he had also become unusually secretive. Whenever Ross questioned him about what had happened at the Black Temple, Ewan would dodge the subject. Ross often wondered if the trace of melancholy he sometimes caught in Ewan’s eyes was not just in his imagination. In any case, Ross would get no answers from his friend.

            Likewise, Ewan could not get Ross to reveal what he had been doing in Darkling Woods in the first place. Even Ewan’s most cunning attempts to pry loose a reason were met with feigned indifference. When prodded, Ross would simply shrug and say, “I just happened to be there.” In short, the two of them traveled with a sliver of suspicion always between them.

            Due to Ewan’s fondness for taking breaks—“making things fun,” as he liked to say—the boys reached an encampment on the outskirts of Rausten just as the sun was setting. Cloaked in twilight, everything seemed to blur into magical obscurity. Nothing was recognizable.

            Ross, who had been walking ahead of Ewan in impatience, bumped into a curiously short General whose armor gleamed radiantly. “Halt! Who goes there? Identify yourself!” the General said, voice muffled by helmet.

            Perhaps Ross had not yet gotten over his earlier frustration with being unarmed. Certainly his exhaustion from having traveled for so long, while enduring all of the redhead’s quips and whims, had worn his patience thin. He was in a foul mood. So it was no surprise when, instead of calmly identifying himself, Ross charged at the General. “Why don’t you identify yourself!” he shouted.

            Caught off guard, the General barely dodged Ross’s tackle. Grabbing a spear, the General pointed it at Ross, shouting, “Stand down!” But Ross was in a frenzy. He swiped with his axe. The clanging of metal upon metal alerted the other soldiers, who began to mobilize. The General ordered, “Don’t interfere! He’s dangerous!”

            Their battle continued intensely, Ross’s ferociousness evenly matched with the General’s skill and speed. However, the General’s choice of weapon was particularly effective against Ross’s Swordslayer, and the General ultimately pinned Ross down, threatening to stab him through the heart if he did not comply.

            “Stop!” Ewan shouted from the distance. As he ran to his friend’s side, he said, “Don’t hurt him! We’re not dangerous. We’re just passing through.” Ewan looked at Ross, wild-eyed and baring his teeth, and said, “What’s wrong with you? You look like a wild animal! A ha ha ha ha!”

            “Oh…,” the General said, thrusting the spear into the ground and removing her helmet. “I’d recognize that laugh anywhere. Ewan? And….” She peered down at the feisty boy. “Oh! Ross!”

            “Amelia? Ha ha, that giant suit of armor really suits you,” Ewan said. “What are you doing all the way out here? Last I heard, you were in Grado.”

            Ross blinked at the sudden realization as Amelia stooped down to lend him her hand. As she pulled him up, she said, “I should be asking you that question. What are you doing going around attacking soldiers? Especially one,” Amelia smiled sweetly at Ross, “that happens to be your…little sister?” Seeing him flush with embarrassment, she giggled.

            “Huh,” Ewan said. “You know, Ross asked me to be his brother once.” Turning to Ross, he quipped, “Do you have a complex?”

            “W-what?! No!” Ross replied, noticeably agitated. “Ugh, sometimes you can be a real jerk!”

            Amelia sensed tension between the boys and changed the subject. “Hm…it’s about suppertime. Why don’t you join us? We can catch up, and you can stay the night with us too,” she offered cheerily. “You both look like you could use a break.”

            Amelia led the boys to the campfire and then disappeared into one of the tents. Ewan chatted up the soldiers while Ross sat in silence, watching the flames burn indifferently.

            When Amelia returned, she was wearing a simple but elegant dress. Close-fitting, it accentuated her slim yet toned figure and drew attention to her supple breasts. She looked sultry and mysterious in the firelight, shadows flickering off the curves of her body. The boys looked up in awe. Feeling frisky, Ewan sauntered over to the lush soldier and grabbed her hand. He smiled, she giggled, and the two were soon twirling around the campfire. The other soldiers began to clap their hands and cheer, some joining in song and dance. The fire seemed to burn excitedly. Ewan arched over Amelia with one hand under her back to support her, and as he leaned in for a kiss, Ross felt a twinge of jealousy.

            “Oh, Ewan. Stop teasing,” Amelia said, pecking Ewan on the cheek and letting go of him. “You know that wouldn’t be appropriate. Let’s eat, OK?”

             Ewan and Amelia joined Ross with food and drink, and as they eagerly devoured their meals, no one could have mistaken them for anything other than savage beasts. Even Amelia ate more with the utilitarian abandon of a soldier than the delicacy of a lady. “So,” she said after triumphantly swallowing a large mouthful. “What are you two doing here? It seems like you were coming from Darkling Woods.”

            The boys shared a glance. Ross was about to respond when Ewan interrupted him. “Oh, do you remember that beautiful flower we saw on our trip together, the one you couldn’t stop staring at?”

            “Yes, it smelled like rotten meat, but it was so beautiful….”

            “Well, I heard that it can be found in Darkling Woods. I wanted to collect a few to research them. They’re rumored to have magical properties, you know. I ran into Ross on the way, and he decided to tag along, ha ha!”

             Ross nodded matter-of-factly and asked, “What are you doing here, Amelia?”

            “Ah….” she said, searching for the right words. “We’re searching for a fugitive.”

            “A fugitive?!” Ross shouted. The other soldiers looked up.

            “Keep it down,” Amelia whispered. “Actually, I can’t really go into detail. We have to move out in the morning, so let’s just enjoy the rest of the evening, OK?” She smiled tenderly.

            The three of them swapped stories and reminisced about the old days, their hearty laughs interspersed with brooding silences. Their faces flushed rosily. Ewan seemed to become more ridiculous as the night progressed. At length, he got up to wow the soldiers with magic tricks. Satisfied—or bored—with their reactions, he began to prank them, inciting them to guffaws and mild acts of violence.

            Amelia pulled Ewan away before things got too out of hand. He said something to her, but she could not hear him. He leaned close and whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She laughed and shook her head. He twirled around her and whispered in her other ear. She shook her head again. Then, as if reconsidering, she grabbed his hand and led him to her private tent.

            Ross had been watching his friends with sullen curiosity. Upon seeing them sneak away like forbidden lovers—which, in a sense, they were—he retired to the tent Amelia provided for him and Ewan, alone and miserable. He tried to sleep, but the soldiers and his thoughts were too loud. Many times he thought of angrily barging into Amelia’s private tent, but he was at a loss for what to say or do afterward. He could express his feelings, certainly, if he could only figure out what those feelings were and what they meant. It was best, he decided, to do nothing.

            The fire and noise died down as the soldiers retired to their beds. As Ross was drifting off to sleep, the faint sound of cloth rubbing against itself woke him. Ewan had returned. Ross sat up, rubbing his eyes.

            “You’re still awake?” Ewan said, in a voice jarringly loud. Lowering his voice, he said, “You couldn’t sleep?”

            “No,” Ross whispered.

            “Were you worried about me? Ha ha….”

            “No.” Ross had trouble looking his friend in the eyes and stared at Ewan’s hands instead, small and delicate and probably not as innocent as he thought.

            Ewan sat down in front of Ross. “What’s wrong?” he asked sweetly.

            “What do you think is wrong?” Ross replied tartly. “What…what were you doing with Amelia?”

            “We were just having some fun, no need to get so riled up,” Ewan said, less to defend himself than to change the subject.

            “She’s engaged!” Ross could barely contain his rage.

            Ewan studied Ross’s face. There was anger, but there was something else too. Ross seemed disappointed. “Oh…,” Ewan said softly, coming to a realization. “Ross, do you remember that time I caught you watching my sister dance?”

            “Huh? What’s that got to do with anything?”

            “You were so mesmerized by her, and she seemed to really enjoy dancing for you. I hated it. Do you remember how angry I was with you afterward?”

            “Yes…you wouldn’t stop pranking me for a whole week. I still don’t understand why you were so mad. She danced for everyone.”

            “Right, but I didn’t want her dancing for you.” Ewan paused. “I was jealous.”

            “Of what?” Ross asked, genuinely surprised.

            “I didn’t want you to take my sister away,” Ewan said. “And…I didn’t want my sister to take _you_ away.”

            “Oh…,” Ross replied in a hot daze. “But what does that have to do with you and Amelia?”

            “You still don’t get it? Ross, I don’t know what you think I was doing with Amelia, but you don’t have to be jealous….” Ewan gently pushed Ross down. “Did you like my magic show?” he asked as he sent small bursts of Thunder down Ross’s arms.

            The feeling of electricity dancing across his body excited Ross. “Wh-what is this?”

            “This? This is magic used to make girls happy.”  
            Ross blushed. He was already starting to get aroused. Ewan slowly traced Ross’s muscles under his shirt, sparks following the mage’s fingertips. Ewan’s hands lingered on Ross’s pecs. He sent flurries of electricity through Ross’s nipples as Ross groaned, the feeling unfamiliar but not unwanted. Ross began to sweat. It was hot in the tent. Ewan must have felt it too because he pulled Ross’s shirt off and then his own. He held Ross down by his wrists and grinned as one knee pressed against Ross’s crotch. In the heat of the moment, Ross leaned up and kissed Ewan’s sweet, supple lips. Surprised, Ewan pressed his knee harder into Ross’s crotch—making him yelp—and then backed away.

            “What?” Ross asked self-consciously.

            “Um…nothing,” Ewan replied with glazed eyes. He looked down at Ross, sweaty and panting and hard. He had to continue. He fell forward onto Ross and kissed him softly on the lips. “You know, I’ve noticed you staring at my hands,” he said. Ewan’s fingers playfully danced up the muscular boy’s body, sensuously stroked his neck, and lingered on his lips. Ross kissed and sucked on them. The fingers on Ewan’s other hand repeatedly grazed Ross’s nipples, making him moan in between kisses.

            Ewan brought his hands down to Ross’s shorts and pulled them off. Seeing the redhead between his legs excited Ross, and his cock bulged out of his underwear. Ewan pulled that off too.

            “I want to make you feel good. Do you trust me?”

            Ross nodded, too aroused to think twice.

            The hand that Ross had been kissing floated down to Ross’s anus. Ewan cautiously stuck one wet finger up Ross’s ass, making him squirm uncomfortably. Ewan probed around until Ross suddenly jerked up and moaned, “Hnnng!” More confidently, Ewan stuck another slender, wet finger up Ross’s ass, massaging his newly discovered prostate. Ross jerked uncontrollably and moaned, waves of pleasure spreading throughout his body. Ewan began to slide his fingers back and forth aggressively while his other hand alternated between stroking Ross’s cock and his nipples. Ross’s moans followed the motion of Ewan’s fingers, “Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!” Ewan, feeling inspired, began to gently massage Ross’s prostate again, this time with small bursts of electricity leaving his fingertips. Ross howled in pleasure, “Ahh! Ewan!”

            “Yes?”

            “Ungh…hnnng…Ewan!”

            “Yes, yes?”

            “I-I’m gonna come!”

            And Ross came, more violently than he had ever come before. He felt the explosion throughout his whole body, a spasm so intense that he could not immediately open his eyes.

            “Roll over,” Ewan commanded. Ross, in a spent stupor, obeyed and rolled over onto his stomach. Ewan grabbed Ross by the hair and whispered softly into his ear, “I’m not done yet.”

            “Huh?”  
            Ewan laughed as he spread Ross’s legs apart and continued to finger him. Ewan wanted to test Ross’s limits, and he enjoyed watching the muscular boy writhe in pleasure by his hand. Ross let his friend dominate him, unwilling to stop the spasms of pleasure rippling through his body. Feeling adventurous, Ewan used his Flux tome to conjure dark tentacles which wrapped around Ross’s arms and legs.

            “Ewan…please…,” Ross whimpered.

            The tentacles hesitated. “Do you want me to stop?” Ewan asked sweetly.

            Between breaths, Ross mumbled a halfhearted, “No….”

            Ewan kissed Ross’s ear and used his tongue to explore it as one of the dark tentacles snaked up Ross’s leg to explore his ass. The feeling of Ewan’s wet tongue in his ear coupled with the tentacle’s slipperiness in his ass was odd and exhilarating. Ewan kissed Ross down his back, stood up, and told Ross to get on his knees while he stripped down. Naked, Ewan grabbed his friend by the hair and said, “Do you want to make me feel good too?”

            At this point, Ross had nothing to be self-conscious about. He and Ewan were both naked, he had already come—quite exuberantly—once, and his friend was the one boldly probing his ass with a tentacle made of dark magic. Nevertheless, Ross felt uneasy at his friend’s request, as if he were about to cross the fine line between friendship and something more…as if that line had not been crossed several times before. Ross looked up at Ewan’s bright red eyes. In them, he saw Ewan’s typical cheeriness and overconfidence. And he saw a hint of melancholy, maybe even loneliness. All he wanted to do was make his friend happy.

            Ross nodded and kissed Ewan’s cock. Half erect, Ewan’s cock felt squishy in Ross’s mouth. Ewan moved Ross’s head back and forth with one hand as the other ordered the tentacle to massage Ross’s prostate. The other tentacles crept up Ross’s body, binding his arms behind his back and rubbing his nipples. In between moans, Ross licked and sucked Ewan’s cock vigorously. As Ewan’s cock hardened, sweet moans escaped his lips. The more pleasure Ewan felt, the less control he had over his dark magic tentacles, which began to attack Ross more intensely. The tentacle in Ross’s ass became thicker and ribbed. Ross yelped as it moved but continued to pleasure Ewan faithfully. Ewan’s cock throbbed in Ross’s mouth, and Ewan pulled Ross’s head so close that his cock slid down his friend’s throat. Ross gagged, but Ewan enjoyed the rippling motions along his cock and held Ross’s head firmly. Feeling immense pressure building up in his cock, Ewan cried out as he came.

            With their master too tired to sustain them, the tentacles on Ross’s body began to retreat, while the one inside him became frantic, pushing Ross toward one final orgasm before retreating with the others.

 

*          *          *

 

            The boys woke early to the sound of mobilizing soldiers. Amelia invited them to partake in a light breakfast. Whatever awkwardness might have been present then was effortlessly dismissed by Ewan, whose carefree attitude eased the mood. Still, Ewan’s ability to appease was not infallible. It was only by some stroke of luck that neither Amelia nor her soldiers heard the boys’ raucous activities during the night.

            The soldiers said their goodbyes tearfully; some had grown fond of the redhead. Amelia hugged the boys, promising to run into them again. Ewan laughed and said it was fortunate they had run into each other at all. Ross thanked her for her hospitality, remarking on how much she had grown. All in all, it was a rather solemn farewell, and neither party felt much in the way of conversation after going their separate ways.

            “What do we do now?” Ross asked once the boys arrived at the capital of Rausten.

            “Um…,” Ewan pondered. “I have to go see a friend. Will you wait for me?”  
            “OK,” Ross replied. “What about after?”

            “Huh. You must not have been listening to me before. Really, you’re kind of….”

            “Kind of what?!”

            “Nothing!” Ewan laughed. “We’re going to Jehanna, remember? To get your answers.”

            Ross vaguely remembered Ewan mentioning something about his homeland when they were leaving the forest. Exhaustion must have deluded him into thinking it was just another quip at the time. Ross squeezed Ewan’s hand in anticipation. Ewan turned his head, smiled, and let go.


End file.
